How Listening to Your Heart For 100 Days Can Help
by rendezvous-in-paris1892
Summary: A man who doesn't know how to love and a woman that gives more than enough of it come together. SxS, ExT
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** How Listening To Your Heart For 100 Days Can Help You

**Rating:** T (for swearing and some sexual content)

**Pairing:** SxS, ExT

**Summary:** A man who doesn't know how to love, and a woman with more than enough of it to share.

**Disclaimer**: Yeah. I own this. Just kidding. I don't.

------

a/n: Just to clear up any confusion before it hits...the dates and todos are from Syaoran. It's just there for my amusement.

------

**How Listening to Your Heart For 100 Days Can Help You**

**Chapter 1: Syaoran's New Secretary**

**

* * *

**

**Date: January 30, 2006 **

**TO DO TODAY: sign off on all the papers go to the stock room and check if people really steal the supplies **

Syaoran sent her away. His new secretary was most displeasing. She actually had the nerve to try and...talk to him? Using weird phrases as well, like 'sexy baby' and 'you're looking_ fine_.' He already knew he was fine. Why wouldn't he be? He was the multi-billionaire CEO of his own company, Li Corporation. That was more than just fine, if you had asked him. More like ecstatic. Frowning, he looked over the papers that he had to sign off on. Normally, he would have read between the lines even more, but it was three in the morning, and he had n exhausting day. Women. They were a subject...no, species that he never wanted to pursue any interest in. But after they really met him (Ha, like that would ever happen...More like saw him talking to Hiragizawa or something), one could say they lost his taste for him, because, well, he wasn't the most gentle of men.

Walking sullenly towards the elevator, he pressed the arrow to go down. After an eternity of waiting, the door finally opened. Once in, he then noticed a couple that worked in advertising walking to go in the elevator he was in (All the other elevators were closed at night for security purposes). They looked...intimate, and he didn't do too well around people, nonetheless, people like them. So, he pressed the 'close door' button frantically, but as his luck would have it, the door stayed open, allowing them to walk in. They started kissing and touching and...ugh. It looked painful to him, with their faces smashed together.

A well known fact in the world, well Syaoran's world, anyway, was that time seemed to go slower when he wanted it to go faster. He felt his temper rising, so hard, that when the elevator landed to pick up it's third passenger, he slammed the button to close the damn door. That was when the girl finally lifted her mouth from her beau's and looked at Syaoran. She started whispering to the man, who then instantly blushed. "Oh, Mr. Li, it's an honor to be in your presence. I didn't know it was you, because I had never-"

"That's enough. It's fine." Looking not at all shocked at the CEO's cold response, he turned back to cuddling with the woman. The third passenger, who Syaoran had know idea where she came from, was more of a silent type. So, naturally, he preferred her out of the other two people on the elevator.

When the doors opened, he ran out of it, and dashed into the parking lot and speeded away. He needed to go home.

------

**Date: January 31, 2006 **

**TO DO TODAY: meet Star Corp. for merging possibilities finish paperwork! discuss the importance of using only three squares when using toilet paper to employees. **

Eriol Hiragizawa was, in a word, lost. He hated going to Li's estate, because it was gigantic. Opening doors frantically, he couldn't even find anyway.

Joy.

This was happening again.

Instead of continuing his search, Eriol did what he did the past million times he got lost on there: He sat. And waited. It usually only took about five hours for a maid to find him.

------

Syaoran Li walked down his estate in a very grand manner. He was going to fire one of his maids, because she didn't show up at exactly 6:00 to bring him breakfast. Thinking of how he needed to hire a new secretary, too, Li walked down the empty hallway. This was his private passageway. No one knew about it. So, when he saw a body slumped there, he nearly had a stroke. Not knowing who it was, he grabbed an un-turned on lamp from the nearest coffee table, and was about to smash it on the man until he saw who it was.

"Hiragizawa? What the Hell are you doing here? It's six in the morning!"

"Oh, hi, cousin, I am just here to tell you that you need a new secretary." Li looked at him in disbelief. That was why he was fucking here. "Now before you say anything, I came to tell you that because, bluntly, Li, your paperwork is building up, and you need a secretary to help you organize everything out."

He would have argued back. He would have loved to argue back. But the stupid idiot had a point. "Fine. Hold the interviews tomorrow, so you can get the word around today."

"Oh the interviews will be held tomorrow. I already got that part done. But _you, _sir, will be holding the interviews. I will observe. I don't want whatever happened with Melina from yesterday happen again." Li smirked. Then walked away.

Hiragizawa shook his head. He needed a woman bad.

------

**Date: February 1, 2006 **

**TO DO TODAY: interviews **

**--- **

**InTeRvIeW 1 **

**-- **

**Name: Chelsey Nugent, 19 **

**Appointed time: 9:00 **

**Time Arrived: 9:06 **

**Previous working experience(s): Acting gig in _Scream 1 and 2_ **

"All right. Miss. Nugent. Why do you feel you're qualified to be my secretary?"

"W-w-wait a-a s-sec-cond, ok?" She took out her phone and dialed a number. "AHHH! GIRLS! HE'S EVEN HOTTER IN PERSON, HIS VOICE IS SO SEXY AND DEEP, AND I COULD JUST DO STUFF TO HIS GEORGOUS-"

"SECURITY!"

---

**iNtErViEw 2 **

**Name: Sierra Carakoce, 20 **

**Appointed time: 9:30 **

**Time arrived: 9: 32 **

**Previous working experience(s): Was the best hooker for her company, Erotic Babies **

"All right, Miss. Carakoce, what makes you- What the Hell are you doing? Give my hand back!"

She whimpered. She was having a delightful time grabbing his hand and swirling her tongue all over it.

"SECURITY!"

---

**InTeRvIeW 7 **

**Name: Allison Bambur, 65 **

**Appointed Time: 12:00 **

**Time Arrived: 12:00 **

**Previous working experience(s): Nanny, and knitter **

"All right, Mrs. Bambur. What makes you qualified to be my secretary."

"Well, let's see there, sonny, I've watched over my three grandchildren and turned them into little angels. And I can knit earmuffs for you!"

"She seems fine..."

"Shut your mouth, Hiragizawa. I don't want a knitting secretary. OUT!

But it looked like she was asleep. On the chair. "Li, do you think she's...dead?"

"I don't have time to deal with this. Just wheel her out"

---

**iNtErViEw 15 **

**Name: Sakura Kinomoto, 20 **

**Appointed time: 4:00 **

**Time arrived : 4:00 **

**Previous working experience(s): None, just graduated Brown's Law University **

"I'm glad you're on time Miss. Kinomoto."

"And why wouldn't I be?"

"I've had trouble with the rest of the women your age about arriving on time."

"So you assume that I would be the same?"

"This isn't getting you points towards becoming my secretary, Kinomoto."

Eriol raised an eyebrow. Hmm...

"Fine. You know what? I'm going to be the bigger person, so I'm going to introduce myself, like you should have asked me too."

"Be my guest."

Sakura frowned. She wasn't sure she wanted to work for him anymore. "My name is Sakura Kinomoto, and I feel I am qualified because I can actually type at a fast speed, take calls politely, and won't bother you because I have no need to whatsoever."

"I don't need your sassy attitude. OUT!"

---

**break **

"I thought she was fine, Li."

"She has too much of her own mind. Women should fall to us men as their super."

"I hope no woman ever hears you say that."

---

**InTeRvIeW 25 **

**Name: Yolanda Pimentel, 24 **

**Appointed time: 9:00 **

**Arrived time: 9:11 **

**Previous working experience(s): sales person in a candy shop that didn't sell candy... **

"If I hired you as my secretary, would you take the piercing off?"

"Only if you replaced them with some sex toys, baby."

"Get off of my desk! Don't lick me! SECURITY!"

---

Ok. Hiragizawa, you win. Where's Kinomoto's information?

---

**Date: February 5, 2006 **

**TO DO TODAY: Train Kinomoto for her new job **

"Kinomoto, this is your desk. Mine is in that room behind the double doors. If you ever need me, please hesitate in asking me. All right, good luck."

"That's it. You're not going to tell me how you want me to handle your phone calls, or work your system, or anything else of that sort?"

"You're a fairly smart woman. You'll figure it out."

"I hate you."

"The feeling's mutual, Kinomoto, now get to work. I'm not paying you to sit and talk."

Eriol walked in. They were fighting again, and it was only the second time they had met. He assumed they would be setting up another secretary interview soon.

---

Li walked back to his desk somberly. He hated this woman. She had the nerve to actually yell at him? He wanted to fire her so bad, but he didn't, because he felt something that was...different to him. He didn't know what it was. She made him fired up, and made his, well, penis grow every time they talked, even through the arguments they had over the phone, and he felt as if he'd known her forever. Damn whatever the damn feeling was. He'd figure out what it was, then he'd fire her.

---

"I'm a fairly smart woman, I'll figure it out." Sakura mimicked in her Li voice. The nerve. Just then as the phone was ringing, Sakura had a wicked idea. She picked the phone up. "Hello, Li's stripping services, how can I be of _assistance?_" Funny. They hung up.

"Kinomoto, what the fuck did you say? That was Star Corp calling! We've been trying to talk to them since forever!"

"I j just offered my services as a stripper, Li. Nothing too much."

"Why the Hell did you do that?"

"You, sir, made me angry? I mean, I'm new here, what if I had no idea how to work these things?"

"Well, I'm sorry, if I don't know how to explain things to a woman! Besides my mother and sisters, I've never been with one!"

"Well, then- wait what? You've never been with a woman? You mean you've never had a girlfriend?"

Li blushed. Sakura thought he looked a bit hot when he did that. "Yes, all right? I've never had a girlfriend, or any friends that were girls for that matter."

"Why not?"

"Because of work, and everything. I just didn't, I don't know. Ugh. I can't believe I'm telling you, out of all people, this."

Sakura looked thoughtful. "Is there anyone else that you would have rather told?"

Li looked into her emerald eyes. He couldn't lie to her. "No."

"All right, do you have a date for Valentine's Day?"

"Do I have a what?"

"A, oh never mind. Are you spending Valentine's Day with anyone?"

"I never do."

"Well, then you're spending it with me. I'll be your girlfriend."

Li smirked. Sakura saw it and blushed. "I-I mean f-friend that is a-a g-girl."

"I know."

"You bastard."

* * *

a/n: SO...Didja like it? I was in the mood to start another romantic fic a couple of days ago, and this is where my head led me.

So, please review if you can...I'd very much like to know what you think!

xoxo

Rendezvous in Paris


	2. Random Conversations

**Title**: How Listening to Your Heart for 100 Days Can Help You

**Rating**: T (for swearing and some sexual content)

**Paring(s):** S&S, E&T

**Summary**: A man who doesn't know how to love and a woman with more than enough of it to share.

**Disclaimer**: Me no own anything.

**How Listening to Your Heart for 100 Days Can Help You**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Random conversations.**

* * *

**Date: February 7, 2006**

**TODO Today: Bitch on Kinomoto (more) for not showing up yesterday.**

"So, Kinomoto, did you have a nice day off?" Sakura was about to answer like a normal person, with a 'fine, thanks', but when she saw who asked the question, with his, she had come to know as his trademark scowl, she just turned her head and walked into her office. Talking to him was the very last thing she wanted to do at that particular moment. Or any particular moment for that matter, after their phone conversation yesterday. Eriol walked in, and, he too was about to say something until he saw Li standing there , starring at Kinomoto's closed door. He shook his head, and heard Li swear after he muttered, 'your own stupid fault, anyway'.

**-flashback: February 6, 2006**

_"Hello?"_

_"Hi, Li, it's Kinomoto."_

_"How the hell did you get this number?"_

_"Hiragizawa gave it to me." She paused briefly. "And before you say anything, I asked him for it."_

_"Oh, well, what do you want? I'm busy." Sakura could hear him shuffling around and signing his papers, so she knew he wasn't lying. She was about to say something when he beat her to it. "And where the hell are you? The phone's being an ass. The rings won't fucking stop. You're the secretary!" She giggled and Li raised an eyebrow. He was yelling at her...and she was giggling. Preposterous._

_She, herself, was shocked at her own action. Since when had she became a giggling boob? Ending her ridiculous behavior, she answered him. "It's seven, Mr. Li , I don't work until eight. Anyway, I just wanted to know where you liked to eat."_

_"Why?"_

_"You know...Valentine's Day...It's next Tuesday..." _

_"Yes, and your point is? Again, I'm very busy!"_

_'Remember, you said that you would...join me?" Sakura was thoroughly confused now._

_"You were serious about that! Hello? She just hung up? What the hell?_

-**End flashback**

**Date: February 8, 2006**

**TODO Today: Prove to Hiragizawa that I don't care about Kinomoto not speaking to me. Cause I don't. Not at all. Oh, and fire Mark Chang from Human Resources for stealing supplies.**

"Hiragizawa, come here."

"Couldn't you ask?"

"Ask what?"

"Oh, never mind, your highness. What do you want?"

"Get me Mark Chang from Human Resources."

"Because..."

"He's stealing toilet paper. Last time the toilet paper roll count was six hundred. Now there's five-hundred and ninety seven."

"You ever consider that it's being used?"

"Just get him!"

"Alright, alright...wait...is he the bloke with the beautiful eyes?"

"I don't know. I'm not queer enough to stare into other men's' eyes."

"And you're firing him because you think he's stealing toilet paper?"

"It's perfectly logical."

"And I wasn't staring at his eyes...Kinomoto told me yesterday that she thought he had gorgeous eyes...that's when I noticed him staring at her ass yesterday."

"I don't notice what he does with his free time. Or listen to women talk about eyes. Hell, I don't even notice eyes at all."

"Uh huh. Of course."

"So...what color are Kinomoto's eyes?"

"Emerald green."

Eriol raised an eyebrow. He said nothing, and stared and smirked at Li.

"Damn."

"He was staring at her ass."

"Get Chang, NOW!

Wow, Li firing someone for sharing the same pastime as you? A beautiful friendship could have started...All because of Kinomoto's ass..."

"GET OUT AND GET THE BASTARD TO ME NOW!"

---

"So. Chang." Li began. Then paused. Which shouldn't be counted as a hesitant pause. Just a pause. Because he knew what he was going to do. He was going to fire the idiot in front of him. The question of how, just kept popping up. A breath was taken as he gave the man as harsh a look as he could give, while he was also trying to think. His brain was yelling and cussing at him for doing this so soon, so irrationally, that even he wanted to shoot himself. Stupid Kinomoto. Ugh. He cursed at him some more. He had just thought about Kinomoto. For the millionth time that day. But he wasn't keeping count. "How's the family?"

The man, who really did have beautiful eyes, in front of him, looked a little surprised. Li looked confident, because he knew he had hit the jackpot with that question. Now, if he could get ahold of Chang's wife...there wouldn't be a need to fire him...because the wife would take care of everything...she'd never forgive him for staring at another woman's ass. "Um, sir..."

"Yes. Well, I assume they're doing fine. Anyway...Are you crying?"

"I'm s-sorry s-sir, I-I just d-don't l-l-like to t-talk ab-bout m-my f-famil-ly b-because m-my d-d-dad p-p-passed a-away!"

Li was just shell-shocked. And if anyone had the luck to come in, coincidently with a camera, they would have had a priceless picture, and a million dollar blackmail threat. But that was if anyone had come in, of course.

He lowered his head to his desk, took a breath and tried to begin again.

------

Eriol peaked inside Kinomoto's little office. She was working. He tried to be sneaky, but he never really was much a sneak, so instead of the original plan, which was, well, to sneak in without her noticing, he tripped over her plant. It seemed quite impossible when he was looking up at her concerned and worried face when he was on the floor.

"Oh dear God, Eriol, are you ok?" She shook him so hard, that his glasses fell off. Sakura picked it up and tried to hand it to him, but as dense as Eriol was, he was stumbling around, trying to locate them.

"Sir, here-"

"Hold on, Miss. Kinomoto, let me find my glasses first, please.

"But-"

"Yes, I understand, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have went into your office, but I just wanted to see if you were ok, from yesterday, or something."

"Yes, and that's sweet, but-"

"You see-"

"SIR, I HAVE YOUR GLASSES!"

"Oh. Thank you."

------

"So...I assume, then, that your wife has been helping you deal with this?"

He burst out crying some more. Li frowned. Frankly, he was getting quite annoyed now. "I-I G-GUESS S-SHE W-WOUL-LD, I-I-F I-I H-HAD O-ONE! B-BUT, D-DON'T W-WORR-RY, S-SAK-KUR-RA'S B-BEEN H-HELP-PING ME AL-LOT, S-SO I-IT HASN'T B-BEEN T-THAT B-BAD. A-AND I'VE B-BEEN S-SO HORRIBLE T-TO H-HER. B-BECA-AUSE I W-WAS S-ST-TU-PID AND L-LEFT M-MY JELLY D-DOUGHNUT ON H-HER C-CHAIR ON A-ACCID-DENT AND SHE S-SAT ON IT, AND I T-TOOK T-TOO LONG TO REALIZE IT, B-BEC-CAUSE I W-WAS B-BEING R-RUDE AND T-THOUGHT S-SHE HAD A HUGE LEAK ON HER PERIOD!"

Li thought back. Come to think of it, there was a huge red mark on her white dress that day...but he had just thought it was a design or something to get guys to notice it more. He looked down disdainfully at the broken man (if he could still be called a man at this moment) in front of him, for many reasons. One, because he thought he had worried about him and his problems. But mostly because he couldn't fire him now. Because contrary to belief, he did have a conscious. And the stupid thing wouldn't let him fire the 'poor creature' in front of him.

"All right, you may go. Good bye."

"B-but d-didn't y-ou-"

"Diane, show him out."

"My name's Souree."

Yes, Diane, show him out."

------

"So what you're saying is that Li's madly in love with me and completely pissing me off is his way of showing me that?" Sakura drawled out slowly. She raised an eyebrow in anticipation of his answer. It was going to be amusing, that's for sure.

"Of course, Miss Kinomoto. Each man has their own way of professing love. Some would climb up on a vine wall and sing to you, while others would take you down to the beach and write it on the sand. Syaoran just happens to say it in a harsher manner compared to those two."

Sakura couldn't help it. She burst out laughing. "Mr. Hiragizawa, even you don't believe what your saying!" Eriol laughed. He couldn't help it either.

"Ok, so what I'm saying may not be the case between you too, but I can say this safely. Li's going to miss out on a lot of he doesn't get his head straight. Isn't he, Sakura?" He gave a friendly smile.

"...Thanks. Eriol." She smiled too, glad that she found a friend in the office.

------

**February 9, 2006**

**TODO: Complete the agreement with FirstNet and business meeting with Sandrine Corp. at 9:00 am.**

"Kinomoto."

"Kinomoto..."

"Oh dear God, woman, would you please open that mouth of yours and say something."

"You are in my office. You are wasting my time. And it's 8: 50. You have a meeting at 9, Mr. Li. No need to be late for that now, no?"

"You're hopeless."

"You're an ass. Fair enough?"

Li smiled. Sakura looked at him funny. "Goodness, with the way you're looking, it's as if you've never been called an ass before. Which, quite frankly, I find quite hard to believe."

He chuckled. "Yeah, I have been called an ass before. But I got you to call me an ass."

"I haven't called you that yet?"

"Probably have. I just chose not to remember it."

"8: 54 now, Mr. Li. You're going to be late."

"Then they'll wait."

Sakura looked up at him from her papers. She put her papers down, laid her chin on her two hands, and gave him his full attention. "Ok, Mr. Li. What are you trying to do?"

"I, I'm trying to-"

"Mr. Li! Mr. Hiragizawa wants to know where you are! You have a meeting in five minutes!"

"Not now, Diane, I'm busy!"

"It's...never mind. Ugh."

"Mr. Li, just go." Sakura let go of an exasperated breath. I have to finish these papers anyway.

"I...forget it."

"Ok. I will."

"I was trying to be nice to you, you know."

"I do."

"I want you to forgive me."

"I know."

"So what can I do?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because...you...are my secretary. You could say so much shit about me to everyone if I piss you off."

Sakura shook her head. "Whatever, Mr. Li, but you can start by remembering that woman's name. It's not Diane."

"Wait, don't go! What is her name?"

------

"Check these papers for me, Sarah." The young blonde rolled her eyes and took the papers.

Eriol chuckled as she left. "Her name's Souree."

"Damn it! I was close this time, though."

"Why do you even call her by her first name, anyway."

"It's all in this complicated thing with Meiling. Don't ask."

"So, are you going on a date with Kinomoto on Valentine's?"

"No...why would I?"

"You seem to bond well with her."

"Moments of weakness."

"By her?"

"Hiragizawa shut up, you're giving me a headache."

* * *

a/n: Yeah, a bunch of just worthless conversations...but I needed them, because you can't really expect Li to just give in early, right?...I think he's pretty stubborn.

Read and Review, pretty please?

3 Rendezvous


End file.
